Yugioh Season 7
by demiryu
Summary: On an Island, a grudge grows, a deal that could obliterate the world takes place. Join Yugi and his friends, along with a new face as they duel not only to win a tournement, but to save the world. original, well, has every other Yugioh season?
1. Chapter 1

**Yugioh Season 7 **

**(Alternate universe)**

**Takes place between Yugioh season 6 and GX**

Yugi, Seto Kiaba and all other character from yugioh are registered trademarks of Konami, and whatever company created them

Trigon is a registered trademark of D.C. comics

Gunther Prozen is a registered trademark of Tomy

New Characters:

(This is not a fusion or a crossover story, I'm just using the names (Prozen, Trigon) because I like them, and think that they would be good assets for the story, and the universes they come form are in no way, shape or form connected to this story.)

Ryu Mizumagi- He is an extraordinary duelist, has medium black spiked hair, red long pants, white button up long sleeve shirt with black vest and a button on his vest that has a red star in it. He has black shoes and dark brown eyes. Has a mysterious charm known as the Millennium Orb that he got from his dad.

Demi Ryu- Mysterious alter-ego of Ryu, his origin will be told throughout the story. His powers are similar to Yami Yugi (Atem) and Ryu has no idea that Demi Ryu's mind is in his mind.

Gunther Prozen- Helped Pegasus create the game of Duel Monsters and was one of his main manufactures of the cards. He still has a factory for creating the cards on his island, which he will be holding a tournament on for all the best duelists (great storyline huh? well, it gets better)

Yikoju Kyoju- A powerful mystic who was trained in the arts of Shadow dueling. He promised Prozen great treasures if he would help him resurrect his long forgotten master, the mighty Trigon the Terrible. Uses his mysticism to disguise himself to look like his master. He is 5000 years old, being granted immortality from Trigon before his master was defeated by his (trigon's) own son and an ancient king of the pyramids.

**Prelude: Duel Haven**

On an island, far off in the Pacific Ocean, rests a factory, and a castle. This isn't just an ordinary factory though, it is the place where the game of Duel Monsters was first "created" if you will. Sure, Maximillion Pegasus may have created the actual game, but the cards were all created in this factory. You see, Pegasus created the game, true, but he did have help, from a man named Gunther Prozen. Prozen was a well dressed man in a white suit similar to Pegasus's, and he had white hare that went just above his lower back. When Pegasus asked Prozen to help create the game, he was overjoyed, and gladly helped. Prozen bought and island, and build a factory for the cards to be created in, and a castle for him to live in. As the cards were shipped around the world, and duelist began to emerge, the island where the cards were created held many tournaments, and was thus named, Duel Haven. Pegasus and Prozen soon researched more of the games past in Egypt, and decided to make the most powerful cards. The three Egyptian God cards, Slyfer the Sky Dragon, Obelisk the Tormentor, and The Winged Dragon of Ra. But when the cards were made, the makers vanished, and Pegasus felt responsible, and insisted that to keep it from happening again, he keep the cards. Prozen thought this unfair, and tried to steal the cards, but Pegasus saw it coming with his Millennium Eye, and stopped Prozen. Pegasus then, out of concern for his entire staff and his life, fired Prozen, and closed the factory. Then, with the power of the Millennium Eye, washed the memory of Duelist Haven's existence from the minds of anyone who worked there. The island was literally forgotten, and Prozen swore revenge.


	2. What's with the Gods?

1**Episode One: What's with the Gods?**

"And now I use Skilled Dark Magician's special effect, and remove the three spell tokens I placed on him and sacrifice him, to special summon from my deck, Dark Magician!" The voice echoed throughout the main lobby of a local games store: Kami Games. (I think that is what the store is called) Inside the store, you could see a boy with red, black, and gold spiked hair standing at one end of the room. He had a had a device on his wrist called a Duel Disk, and it was one of many accessories to the ever popular game of Duel Monsters. As he placed the card known as the "Dark Magician" on the disk, it glowed and in front of the boy appeared a very realistic image, a man standing in purple armor and a green scepter in his hands. Across from this boy was a young man with blonde hair, and a white T-Shirt with a bold blue line running across his chest. He also wore a Duel Disk. He was Katsuya Jonouchi (Joey), and across from him, with the Dark Magician was non-other than the legendary King of Games, Yugi Mutou. The two were the best of friends and currently locked in a heated duel. The onlookers of the duel stood out of the way behind the counter of the card shop, which Yugi called his home, along with his grandfatherSugoroku Mutou(Solomon) stood his friend Hiroto Honda.But, there was one more viewer of the duel, someone only Yugi could see. His name was Atem (Yami Yugi) and he was an ancient Pharaoh of Egypt, who, was locked in the Millennium Puzzle, a mystical Item that Yugi wears around his neck, and lost his memory. Atem had been locked in the puzzle because in order to save the world in ancient Egypt he had to sacrifice himself and merge his soul with the Millennium Puzzle. Atem was a part of Yugi now, and looked like an older version of Yugi (Yugi is no longer the childish looking high schooler he used to be. He's taller, and has a slightly deeper voice) and only Yugi and other Millennium spirits could communicate directly to him without Atem taking over Yugi's body. Right now it is normal Yugi playing in the duel, and Atem is watching with a smirk on his face. It was about 7:30 pm.

So far In the duel Yugi has 3500 life points and Jonouchi has 2400. Jonouchi has two face down cards and no monsters while as Yugi has the Dark Magician, and a face down card.

"_Okay, Jonouchi has 2 face downs, probably traps that'll save his bacon at the last moment, I have to get rid of them... hmmm"_ Yugi thought as he looked at his hand. His eyes then widened and he smiled. "Perfect, Jonouchi, your done for" Yugi announced as he looked up at his best friend.

"Oh really" Jonouchi stated back. "We'll just see" He said as he smiled as well.

"Alright, here I go!" Yugi shouted as he took a card from his hand. "I activate the magic of Pot of Greed" He said. As he placed the card on the Duel Disk, a hologram of the card appeared on the field, signifying it's activation. Yugi drew two cards and picked one from his hand. "Then I activate Heavy Storm" He announced. He played the card and it appeared on the field, then a giant gust blew Jonouchi's two face down cards into dust.

"Oh man, this isn't good. You blew away my Mirror Force and Fairy Box" Jonouchi said as he stared at Yugi surprised.

"Now, Dark Magician, Attack Jonouchi directly" Yugi commanded as he pointed to Joey. The Dark Magician on the field complied by raising his hand and blasting a black and red beam of dark energy, which hit Jonouchi with incredible force for being a hologram.

Yugi: 3500 LP

Jonouchi: 0 LP

GAME OVER

Jonouchi hit the ground roughly and started laughing. "Boy Yugi, that was awesome!" He exclaimed. "I mean, seriously, I thought I had you with my Mirror Force, but you got one of those super lucky draws again, and shattered my plan" Jonouchi said as he got up and walked over to Yugi, shaking his hand

"You did good too Jonouchi" Yugi said smiling. "You know, if I hadn't drawn Pot of Greed, That duel would have been over in the next turn" Yugi said with enthusiasm. Jonouchi looked at him confused.

"How do you know that" He asked. Yugi took the top card from his friends Duel Disk, and showed it to Jonouchi. "What... Polymerization!" He shouted. "But... but... but, I could have fused my Red Eyes Black Dragon and Summon Skull to make the Black Skull Dragon with this" He said, those anime crying waterfalls coming from his eyes. Then he looked into Yugi's eyes. "How do you do it, how are you so good at drawing what you need" Jonouchi asked.

Yugi shrugged. "Don't know, Just lucky I guess" He said Jonouchi nodded.

"Well, if you ever want to, you can throw a little of that luck my way" Jonouchi said as he gave Yugi a thumbs up and walked toward his friends.

Then the bell that rings if someone enters the store rang, and they all heard a feminine voice. "Yeah, cause from what I here, Jonouchi needs all the luck he can get, if he's planning on not studying for his final exam" Everyone looked over to the source of the voice and saw Anzu Mazaki, another of Yugi and Jonouchi's friends.

Jonouchi turned and saw Anzu standing with her hands on her hips, and instantly sweat dropped. "Um.. He.. Hey Anzu" He said nervously. She glared at him and he sweat dropped.

"You are supposed to be studying" She said grabbing his ear and pulling him from the others.

"Oh come on Anzu, I just snuck away to see Yugi and the gang" Jonouchi protested, but Anzu kept pulling.

"I know, but I was put in charge of tutoring you by the teacher, and that means..." she then felt like Jonouchi was as light as air, and looked at the hand that was dragging him, his ear was in her hand, but the rest of him wasn't attached. "Ahhhh" she screamed and dropped the fake ear. "You jerk" she yelled at him as he walked over to Yugi and Honda.

"Come on Anzu, Have a little humor" Jonouchi said as he giggled to himself.

"Um, you probably should've done that" Yugi said. Jonouchi looked at him confused.

"Why, what's she gonna..." then Yugi pointed behind Jonouchi. He turned around and saw a very pissed off Anzu, flame in her eyes. "...do... heheeheh"

"JONOUCHI!**" **You could hear Anzu's scream for miles. The camera then zoomed out so you could see the entire card shop, and you could here rustling within the shop and Jonouchi shouting. As silence fell over the shop you see two people walk out, one walking, the other being dragged. As the camera zooms in, you see Anzu dragging Jonouchi, who is tied up in a mixture of toilet paper, dental floss, and rubber bands, with an apple in his mouth, muffling his protests.

As she drug Jonouchi away Yugi, his Grandfather and Honda waved from the door with sweat-drops and nervous looks on their faces.

"Well, it wasn't like we weren't expecting to see Anzu sooner or later" Yugi said. "I mean, he did run into the shop yelling 'Please hide me, Anzu is going to be soooo pissed when she finds out I ditched her'" Yugi said as he and his Grandfather walked into the shop. Honda stayed outside.

"Hey Yugi, I better get home, I have to study too, see ya tomorrow" He said as he bowed to both Yugi and Grandfather, they returned the Japanese custom and Honda ran off toward his home.

"You know Yugi, you might want to get studying too." Sugoroku said when they entered the shop.

"Oh come on Grandpa, I haven't studied for a test yet, and I still get A's" Yugi complained.

"Yes, but this is the final exam... what's it over anyway" Sugoroku asked eyeing Yugi.

"Grandpa..." Yugi started, but Sugoroku stared at him harder. "Ancient Egypt" Yugi said, and Sugoroku's eyes instantly lit up.

"Well, then, you have an ancient pharaoh and me to help you with that, get to work, and I'll make dinner" He said, and walked into the back room, which doubled as a kitchen. Yugi sighed and walked up to his room.

"I was gonna say that Atem already helped me study" He mumbled as he walked up the stairs to his room.As he entered his room, Atem appeared beside him.

"Yugi, your duel today was one hell of a match, you handled your cards well" Atem said as he smiled at Yugi.

"Thanks, you know, I'm kinda glad you didn't take over during the duel, I liked dueling without you, just this one time anyway" Yugi said as he laid back on his bed and closed his eyes. Atem walked to the window and looked out of it.

"You know, ever since I got my memory back, I feel like, well, there's a chunk missing. I mean, I can remember everything until I was about seventeen, right before the High Priest Seto turned on me, I... I, just can't remember anything before that." Atem said placing his hand on his forehead. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder turned and saw Yugi.

"It's okay, before you couldn't remember anything, we're making progress, we'll just have to find out what this part of your life was, together, me and all our friends" Yugi said, Atem smiled weakly, then frowned. "Atem" Yugi asked. "What is it"

"The God Cards" He said as he walked over to Yugi's desk. "Their not responding" He said, a worried look on his face.

"What, responding?" Yugi questioned

"You, see, usually, I can sense the god cards, as if they were a part of me, but, now, they're... they're just not, there anymore, I can't feel their energies" He said picking up the Gods. "I mean, I can still sense them, when they touch me, but otherwise, I can't sense them at all" Atem placed the cards on the desk and heard Yugi's grandfather call him downstairs for dinner.

"Are you gonna be okay" Yugi asked. Atem nodded.

"Go, enjoy your dinner, I'm going into the puzzle, I have... thinking to do" he said, and with that, his transparent form disappeared into the Millennium Puzzle around Yugi's neck. And he ran downstairs for dinner.


End file.
